


where it ends or begins

by spikespiegels (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ko Ko Bop (EXO Music Video), Drug-Induced Sex, Frottage, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, There's not enough kokobop inspired fics dammit, Trippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spikespiegels
Summary: Baekhyun and Sehun, left alone after doing some hard drugs.Set during the Ko Ko Bop MV.





	where it ends or begins

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all in like 30 mins at 5am so im sorry if this is awful
> 
> i like to think they're doing some dangerously high doses of ecstasy (be safe kids), but I've never done it so I'm sure my descriptions are off. the trip they're experiencing is half MV inspired half ecstasy inspired.

They're fucked up again, but when are they not?

The grass feels soft beneath Baekhyun's bare knees where he sits, straddling Sehun. The world swirls around them in blinding bright colors even as they remain sat perfectly still.

Too much, it's too much, Baekhyun thinks, but he's powerless to stop it.

He has no idea of how long they've been here, in this field, away from all the others, who are just as fucked up as they are.

But he doesn't care, he thinks. All he cares about right now is Sehun's warmth- the touches and kisses that make Baekhyun's already heightened senses overload. Every touch up his half-naked body makes him keen and moan, arching and begging for more.

Sehun likes him best like this, doped up to hell and back and moaning his name, so that's what he does.

"Sehunnie," he moans, leaning back from the barrage of kisses to stare up at the sky, struggling to get his brain to work in the process. The world above swirls and pops with magnificent, vibrant colors that Baekhyun swears he's never seen before in his life.

He feels so _good._  

It's not long before Baekhyun collapses onto the grass next to Sehun, spreading his legs wide and blinking slowly, contentedly. Sehun takes a few minutes, or maybe seconds, before he's moving in between his legs, rutting down against him with inconsistent movements. It feels amazing, _holy shit,_  feels so much better than it should have.

It's overwhelming, just like everything else, and it's all Baekhyun can do not to lose his mind.

He fists his fingers in the grass that curls up to meet him, and cries because he feels so good, so pure, he feels too close to the truth. So close, so close, so close.

He can't even make out Sehun's face any more, but he knows he's there. The ground shifts beneath them, and Baekhyun swears he can feel the Earth's rotation in that moment.

Baekhyun cums in his boxers, staring up at the skies above with awed, surprised eyes. He's forgotten about Sehun, enraptured instead by the beauty above them as objects begin flying into the sky.

He never ever wants to leave this paradise.


End file.
